histkfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey, We've Been Swallowed By Grandpa
Honey, We've Been Swallowed by Grandpa is the pilot episode of Honey, I Shrunk The Kids: The TV Show. Overview Wayne, Diane and Amy are shrunken and then accidently swallowed by Diane's father, leaving Nick to save them before it's too late. Summary The Szalinski family moves from Denver to the smaller town of Matheson, Colorado. While driving to Matheson, Wayne reveals that the furniture he has shrunk will enlarge within minutes, because he has set a three hour limit for the shrinking effect. The Szalinskis narrowly avoid a crisis by speeding to their new home and setting the furniture before the shrinking effect expires. The next morning, Wayne and Diane prepare to take Amy back-to-school shopping while Nick gets ready to go fishing with Diane's father. Nick is not looking forward to the fishing trip and Amy is also unhappy since she did not want to move to a new town. Before leaving, Amy suggests to Nick that he fake an illness so he does not have to go on his trip and he takes up the idea. While Nick prepares to trick his grandfather, Wayne, Diane and Amy get into the Szalinski family's minivan. Diane tries to placate Amy by letting her drive. As she backs out of the driveway, she stops short, jostling the shrink ray, which Wayne had forgotten to take out of the van. This causes the shrink ray to activate and it miniaturizes the van. Amy drives the van to a newspaper sitting in the driveway, so that the Szalinskis can get a message to Nick. Grandpa Murdock soon arrives and picks up the newspaper, which is holding the minivan. Once inside the house, Nick successfully convinces his grandfather that he is too ill to go fishing. As Grandpa prepares something to drink, the van slides out of the newspaper he is holding and into the glass; he subsequently swallows the vehicle. After his grandfather leaves, Nick relaxes, but soon discovers his family’s message on the newspaper. He realizes they were in the van, so he uses its anti-carjacking program to track their location, which leads him to his grandfather’s retirement community. Meanwhile, Amy's hair starts standing on end. Diane then recalls that Grandpa has an artificial pacemaker. Wayne then relises that relative to their size, a pacemaker packs up a milion kilojoules of energy, and that is enough to fry the family and the van. Wayne is then dismayed by the fact that the bloodstream is carrying them right towards the pacemaker. Meanwhile, when the battery of the solar-powered van dies, the signal stops working and Nick is not sure where to go because he does not know much about his grandfather, including his first name. Fortunately, the van is able to regain electrical power by using the energy from the pacemaker and Nick makes his way to his grandfather’s house. Wayne, Diane and Amy hear Nick, so Wayne communicates to him via Nick’s Walkman. As the van heads towards Grandpa’s nose, Nick tries to prepare a soft spot for the van to land after Grandpa sneezes. The van lands in a bucket of dirt and worms and Nick throws the bucket outside just as it re-enlarges. Later, Nick spends more time with his grandfather; he learns that his first name is Matthew, and he asks to go fishing with him again.